


Xenogamy

by seashore_azure



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Xenogamy

　　今天的風有不一樣的氣息。懸崖邊，一叢叢果樹在陽光照耀下，綻放頂梢細小柔嫩的花朵，火焰般的不規則花瓣散發甜膩的氣息，隨風舞動，嬉戲。

　　轉眼間，花瓣被突如其來的狂風吹落，它任由地心引力指引，緩慢的往底下的山谷飄去，即將碰觸到銀紅色的樹梢時，林間微風再度將花瓣吹向它方。

　　空氣稍微沉重了些，水氣加重花瓣難以察覺的重量，讓它緩慢的，彷彿有目的般的飄落在山谷一處清涼的小溪中，隨著水流，優遊飄盪。如果沒有一個屬於人類的手抓住它的話，也許，它有機會看見傳說中的汪洋。它卻被抓住了。

　　花瓣黏附在那名陌生生物掌心，濡濕且顫抖的，留下最後一抹艷麗的香氣。

　　「SPOCK！你看過這個嗎？」JIM拿起掌心上的不規則花瓣，艷麗的色澤讓他想起血的紅，火的艷。

　　「艦長，請別隨意碰觸當地植物。」SPOCK從懸浮桌上拿起樣本瓶，「這可能很危險。」他伸出手，示意JIM把植物丟到裡頭。

　　JIM好笑的看著他，「我可看不出枯葉的危險性。」他把植物丟到瓶中，隨意的甩了甩手。

　　SPOCK毫不理會JIM將水甩到身上的幼稚舉止，他迅速將植物封瓶，實驗室今晚會完成分析報告。

　　見SPOCK依然忙著收集各項資訊，JIM搔搔頭，「如果你不介意，我會帶幾名安全官到附近觀察地形。」一方面是為了檢查，另一方面則是他太無聊了。

　　見SPOCK微挑眉，JIM趕忙補充，「我只是在附近晃晃。」讓這幾名好動的安全官呆站在SULU傾聽根本沒興趣的植物分析實在是太為難人。

　　「艦長，我必須提醒您，這個星球還有三個小時入夜，我們還不清楚這處的生物在夜晚中的活動狀況。」

　　知道這就等同於SPOCK的『同意』，JIM笑了，「是是，我知道，我們會在一個小時內回來。」他真不知SPOCK最近跟BONES達成什麼協議，絕對不讓他在離艦任務時脫離視線範圍。

　　JIM吹了聲響哨引起幾名安全官的注意，他指向溪流旁的森林，「C。C！ARTHUR！一起到處晃晃？」。

　　兩人沒有反對。

　　「記得將相位槍射在擊昏狀態。」SULU提醒，「這星球基本上只有植物，但誰知道會有什麼狀況。」

　　JIM揮揮手，表示聽到了，「一個小時後見！」

　　SPOCK目送三人離去，如果SULU站得夠近，或許他會看見SPOCK眼中一閃而逝的擔憂，但他沒有，而SPOCK也迅速將情緒隱藏在幽暗中，漠視它的存在。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　LOMBA五號衛星，一顆位在適當恆星旁，又保持適當距離的行星，它的重力跟地球相當，大氣層完好厚實，有足夠的氧氣與氮氣提供生態發展，可不知為何，這顆星球，只有植物存在。

　　企業號是在這顆行星黎明時停靠此地，它漂浮在既定的軌道上，仔細觀望面前的水藍，它散發的柔和光輝立刻吸引大部分艦員的注意。畢竟，在離家數十個月後，任誰都有思鄉之情。

　　JIM立刻組織離艦任務所需的人院，當然，是在初步分析後，他還不想被BONES當眾轟殺(你知道你對多少植物過敏嗎！？)。SULU自願擔任調查員，SPOCK則因專科需求，與幾名科學官一同離艦，另外與他們同行的還有數名安全官。

　　SCOTT將他們傳到一處河谷，此地雖沒有地球常有的鳥鳴低語，卻有著另一種截然不同的寧靜，在數步外流淌的溪流，水質清澈，甚至可直接飲用。

　　SULU立刻為所有人上了堂即興的植物學，此地豐富的植物樣貌與各式獨特的生態圈讓他樂得快飛上天，雙眼放光到幾乎快要走火入魔的地步。

　　至於，JIM，他很喜歡面前的平靜，但他更好奇森林裡會有什麼樣的奇特景觀，具初步的調查，這附近有一處大型瀑布，其規模之大，連SPOCK都忍不住挑起了眉。

　　JIM想要去看看，他想要沐浴在水瀑中，看著異星的彩虹會有怎樣的色彩。

　　可進入森林後，河岸旁那種輕鬆的氣氛消失了，此地氣氛沉重、陰鬱，盤根錯節的樹根與四處攀伸的藤蔓分別佔據天與地的空隙，讓微風都難以在此地存活。

　　JIM提高警覺，黏膩的汗液讓相位槍變得濕滑，放眼所及，除幽暗的綠與銀以外，什麼也看不清。他看了跟在身後的安全官一眼，兩人渾身緊繃，他們也不喜歡此地的氣氛，可手中儀器卻仍宣告著，此地只有他們三名活物，他們感受到的被窺看感不過是種詭異的幻覺。

　　微光中，JIM依稀可見樹梢間有物移動，可轉眼即逝，什麼也沒發現。ARTHUR被樹根絆倒幾回，C。C有次更纏在藤蔓中，他的咒罵讓緊張的氣氛緩和許多。

　　隨著水聲逐近，JIM再度回到陽光下，他或多或少的鬆了口氣，可隨之而來的景緻卻讓他忘了呼吸，一座巨型瀑布在他面前蜿蜒，奔騰的水霧模糊了景緻，數道彩虹交錯在水花中，勾畫出難以言說的美麗。

　　「我的老天啊！」ARTHUR讚嘆的驚呼著。

　　JIM眨眨眼，這才注意起目前的所在位置，他們正踏在一處樹林與瀑布交會的懸崖旁，再往前幾步就會直落到底下湍急的水流中，消失無形，「叫其他人過來！」偏頭，JIM向兩名安全官說道，「他們會愛死這裡！」他看了看四周，隨即找到一處勉強能立足的陡坡，「我先下去了！」

　　「艦長！這很危險。」

　　「摔不死人的。」縱身一躍，JIM落到較低的泥坡上，他的落點很穩，幾乎是當下就跳到另一個落點，「你可以待在那等他們來。」

　　ARTHUR與C。C相互看了眼。C。C轉身，去帶另外幾人過來，而ARTHUR…他仔細觀望高度後，決定與JIM一同行動，不過他跳躍的落點差了些，很快摔了一跤。

　　「ARTHUR！你還好嗎？」JIM的呼喚被河水奔騰的聲響模糊掉了，可仍聽得出他的擔憂。

　　ARTHUR揮了揮手，「我沒事！」他瞪著地上讓自己滑倒的半透明鱗狀葉片，隨即將它踢到遠方，可不能讓另外幾人也摔了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　站在岸邊，瀑布顯得更加巨大，水霧濡濕JIM的衣服，讓他有種冰冷的感受，可他卻是笑著，有如在泥濘中打滾的男孩。

　　「艦長！你還好嗎？」ARTHUR離河岸還有一段距離，他摔的次數太多，乾脆手腳並用，以攀岩的方式往下爬。

　　「沒事，別擔心。」坐在岸旁的巨石上，JIM看著遍布此地的各種陌生植物，他沒看見前刻那朵花瓣的亮眼，卻發現另外一種有著金屬光輝的銀花，它座落在石叢中，肆意綻放。

　　異像是JIM收集十來種樣本時出現的，起初，他以為是陽光造成的幻覺，讓他錯認在瀑布中央，暗流四伏的水流中有名女人獨自沐浴。他眨眨眼，再眨了眨，想抹去幻像，可那名女人仍在那，沐浴著，歌唱著。

　　JIM甚至能瞧見對方白皙無暇的肌膚與烏黑的髮絲，下意識的，他開啟通訊，「SPOCK，你確定這裡只有植物？」

　　【沒錯。怎麼了，艦長？】

　　「我找到新生命。」

　　JIM掛斷通訊，他蹲低身子，小心翼翼的往後退去，無意做出任何侵擾到原生物種的舉動。可令他訝異的是，不過數秒，那名女子就消失了，彷彿從未存在過。

　　JIM瞪著湖水，想釐清自己到底看見什麼，而一連串的低呼聲引走他的注意。

　　ARTHUR總算摔到岸旁的草叢中，正努力拍掉滿身的青灰泥土。

　　JIM好氣又好笑的往對方走去，「ARTHUR，你剛才有看見任何人嗎？」

　　「沒有。」抹掉臉上的泥灰，ARTHUR回應。

　　JIM皺眉，疑惑的轉頭再看，卻見一張過度接近的臉龐，以及濃厚的血腥氣息。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　ARTHUR模糊且微弱的慘叫驚醒SPOCK，他看向遠方，不自覺的奔跑起來。

　　SULU疑惑的呼喚SPOCK，他沒聽見任何聲音，但反射性的也隨之奔跑。(SPOCK做什麼事都有他的理由與原因，JIM總這麼說)。

　　他們奔跑的速度如此之快，若不是SPOCK即時拉住SULU，他立刻會摔下懸崖。

　　「謝謝。」SULU喘口氣，奔騰的溪流距離他不過一步之遙。

　　SPOCK沒有回應，他拿出相位槍，低沉且警覺的呼喚，「JIM？」

　　沒有回應。

　　「ARTHUR？」SULU在四周張望著，此地的安靜令他感到不安。

　　依然沒有回應。

　　最後，他們在岸旁的石縫中發現ARTHUR，他陷入昏迷，脖子上有一道明顯的勒痕，岸邊沒有發現JIM的蹤跡。

　　SPOCK立刻要求全面掃描，令他們訝異的是，系統居然在瀑布中央的石頭堆上發現了JIM，同樣失去意識。可他脖子上並無勒痕，他有的，是一個仍在滲血的牙印。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　JIM在醫療室醒來，他光憑BONES的臉色就能判定大事不妙。

　　「發生什麼事了？」還沒清醒就得面對暴走的BONES實在是不幸之事。

　　「這是我該問的！」

　　BONES的怒吼絕對可以把死人嚇醒，也許下次該開個誰最能激怒BONES的賭盤…JIM腦袋裡不著邊際的想。

　　「天殺的你究竟在底下招惹什麼東西？」捏著JIM的下巴，BONES粗魯的東轉西搖，似乎在考慮該不該直接扭斷JIM頸子。

　　「我‧不‧知‧道。」勉強從BONES的指縫中擠出聲音，JIM拍開BONES的手，「你在調戲我前不該先請我喝杯酒嗎？」

　　「你在學院第一年就喝了我兩瓶威士忌，現在還敢跟我提這種事？」BONES邊回應邊在病歷上寫了什麼。

　　JIM趁機會四處看了看，很好，只有他這個病人，難怪BONES的火氣這麼大，「ARTHUR去哪了？」

　　「那小子沒事，早回去睡了。」BONES喳喳嘴，頭也沒抬的回應。

　　「那我怎麼還在這？」JIM慢慢縮回腳，試圖躲避BONES下一次的攻擊，他可不想一直被關在這。

　　「JIM，醫療室是鎖死的。」BONES淡道，他早學會怎麼處理對方。

　　見JIM瞪了過來，BONES聳聳肩，「沒錯，我請CHEKOV改善程式。」有本事你就破啊，我無所謂。

　　JIM翻個白眼，索性癱在床上，「能不能告訴我你這麼想玩監禁的原因？」

　　「老兄，你得到吸血鬼的垂青。」

　　「什──！？」JIM不敢置信，「你在開玩笑的，對吧？」

　　「玩笑，假的。但你頸部的傷是真的。」拿起桌上的鏡子，BONES用力把JIM的頸子扳到一邊，讓他從鏡面瞧個仔細，「很漂亮的紀念品，艦長。」

　　瞪著頸子上的牙印，JIM臉都快晦青了，「不能處理掉它嗎？」

　　「你的傷口對醫療儀器沒反應。」BONES嘆口氣，這才認真的說，「介意分享是怎麼來的嗎？」

　　「我不知道。」癱在床上JIM自暴自棄的嘆息，「我只記得我看見一個女人。」

　　BONES不假思索，「你上了它？」

　　「沒有。」JIM沒好氣的瞪了好友，「我沒有跟任何一個女人上床的習慣。」

　　BONES嗤以之鼻，「你說的都是。」

　　「你不相信我。」JIM嘆。

　　BONES翻個白眼，死小孩，「事實上，我相信。」他看了JIM的下半身一眼。

　　JIM開始賭咒自己為何交了一名醫生朋友，「老天！我真恨你。」

　　「最好是。」BONES沒半分同情心的回應，「所以，在個只有植物存在的星球上你遇到了一個女人，然後呢？」

　　「我不記得了。」

　　BONES目光多了幾分質疑。

　　JIM了解對方這表情，BONES腦袋裡絕對飆過無數幻視形成的原因以及檢查方式，接下來一個小時他別想離開這了，「你知道你現在表情很像SPOCK嗎？愛上他了？」

　　「我去你的！」BONES在PADD上隨意按了幾個鍵，電腦解除封鎖。

　　門啟，SPOCK走了進來，他視若無睹面前以下犯上的景象，直徑走到JIM面前，目光稍稍在他頸項多停留了幾秒，「艦長，你看起來好多了。」雙手置於背後，他輕輕的握緊，「您還記得發生什麼事嗎？」

　　「事實上，我一點都不記得了。」JIM實話實說，「有發現什麼嗎？」

　　「有…也可以說沒有。」

　　JIM眨眨眼，這可真是難得的答案，「怎麼說？」

　　「入夜後，搜查隊發現一種類植物的生物，它們在夜中行走，尋找水源與適宜的土壤。」

　　JIM看了BONES一眼，眼中洋洋得意。

　　BONES壓根就不理他，「它們有攻擊傾向嗎？」

　　「沒有。目前掃描的結果──它們沒有任何能造成您或ARTHUR傷勢的器官。」

　　JIM眨眨眼，「裡頭沒有任何女性？」

　　「外觀沒有性別的區分，更沒有能被肉眼認定為人類女性的外型，照SULU的說法，它們更類似會行走的樹木。我目前已加派人手到地面部隊上，SULU與UHURA會嘗試與此物種溝通，看是否能發現任何線索。」

　　「謝了，SPOCK。」JIM誠懇的說道。

　　「只是盡我的義務。」

　　JIM目光轉回BONES身上，討好的說，「我可以出院了嗎？BONES。」

　　「在我搞清楚你身上發生什麼事前，想都別想！」

　　JIM嘆，「我會無聊死的！」

　　「文書官會帶來你的PADD，去處理公文吧。」BONES一轉身，走了。

　　JIM看向SPOCK，表情無奈，「抱歉，你恐怕得再幫我一陣子了。」不知怎麼，JIM能從SPOCK臉上看到明顯的憂慮，「介意我把今晚的約會改到醫療倉嗎？」『約會』是JIM刻意選的字眼，事實上，他們只是坐在一塊，一邊下棋一邊享受彼此的陪伴。

　　SPOCK稍稍挑眉，似乎無法苟同JIM的話語，但他依然接受了它，「我不介意轉移到此處。」

　　「太好了！」JIM咧嘴一笑，「到時見。」

　　SPOCK稍稍點下頭，離開了。

　　目送SPOCK離去後，JIM注意力轉到護士身上，他以燦爛的笑容得到一個羞怯的微笑。

　　也許今天過得還不算太壞…  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　值班結束，SPOCK依約攜帶隨身型的棋盤前往醫療艙。SULU與UHURA還未有成果，那些疑似生命體無視他們的存在，依然故我的沉浸在行走中，唯有細微的風鳴響徹河谷。地面部隊尚未發現其他生命體的存在，JIM口中的女性越來越像是水霧造成的幻影，可他頸部無法癒合的傷勢卻又為此種生命提供難以忽略的存在證明。不管那是什麼，其強烈的攻擊性實在讓人擔憂。

　　醫療艙的門開了，BONES窩在電腦前瞪著無數種檢查報告，JIM不在他的位置上，床舖也是冷的。

　　「Dr。 McCOY， 艦長在那？」不管JIM要求多少次，SPOCK還是難以改變他的稱呼。

　　「不就在那──天殺的！」BONES瞪著空床，低聲咒罵，「我要殺了他。」

　　SPOCK早學會無視這些惡語，BONES的惡聲惡氣基本上代表著他的擔憂程度，「護士，請問你有注意到艦長到哪去了嗎？」

　　護士眨眨眼，毫無所覺，JIM能在每個人眼皮子底下自由來去的功力實在令SPOCK感到訝異。

　　「快點找他！我還沒搞清楚這些數值會造成什麼影響。」BONES暴怒的罵道，指尖在面板上舞動著，命令電腦開啟尋找模式。

　　護士立刻離開。

　　SPOCK收起PADD，他已發出全艦通知，「什麼數值？」

　　「這裡。」BONES戳著電腦投映出的光譜影像，一個模擬的光影，卻異常的螢光，「這裡掌管夢境與潛意識，JIM卻是在清醒時出現的。」

　　「你的意識是，艦長正在做夢？」

　　「我可從沒看過這麼清醒的夢遊患者。」BONES咒罵，「快點把他找回來，JIM現在一定有什麼不對勁。」

　　此時，CHEKOV傳來訊息，他聲音驚慌失措，滿是擔憂，【Mr。 SPOCK！JIM──艦長他、他剛傳送到地面了！】  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　CHEKOV蹲在控制台旁，忙著例行檢查時，JIM走了進來，他沒打招呼，只顧低頭處理PADD上的程式。對於他的進入，CHEKOV第一個察覺到的是暗影，它落在面板上，模糊掉上頭的指示。抬起頭，CHEKOV訝異的看著JIM，對方的氣色比想像中好上許多，「嗨，艦長，你還好嗎？」

　　把PADD放在面板旁，JIM走向傳送台，「送我下去。」

　　CHEKOV眨眨眼，「但，醫生說──」

　　「這是命令，CHEKOV。」JIM看了CHEKOV一眼，表示現在沒心情說笑。

　　CHEKOV咬唇，他低下頭，立刻開始傳送。

　　JIM在微光中消失，而他的PADD發出刺耳的警告。CHEKOV本無心理會，可不過數秒，整個傳送室也跟著發出警告，系統全面死機，完全失去功能。

　　CHEKOV手忙腳亂的想修復程式，但新建立的防火牆完全不讓他有修復的機會，JIM的PADD只顯示鎖屏，密碼無解。

　　此時，SPOCK的通知傳到CHEKOV的PADD中，他飛快的看了一眼，當大腦理解整道訊息時，他整個人都嚇傻了，數秒後才用力拍了拍自己的頭，立刻開啟通話。

　　通訊器的另一端，CHEKOV聽見BONES的咒罵與SPOCK的沉默，對大多數的人來說後者遠比前者還可怕。

　　「謝謝你，CHEKOV。」

　　SPOCK結束通話，CHEKOV咬唇，繼續與JIM撰寫的程式奮戰。

　　老天，風暴來了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　這真是UHURA最挫折的一天。距離她數十呎外，少說有十來株的樹木以種特別的拖行方式在河岸行走，發出來的聲響完全不像她熟悉的語言、聲調或是舉止。一旁，SULU正忙著收集迴響在河谷的聲響，系統比對還沒有一個答案，「說不定他們正在討論我們。」他盯著螢幕有規律的高低起伏，整個眼睛都亮了。

　　UHURA嘆口氣，植物癡，「也許吧，有辦法引起他們的注意嗎？」JIM的狀況實在讓人擔憂。

　　「不是說植物思考都比較慢？我們恐怕得再等等了，」SULU聳聳肩，早打算挑燈夜戰，「這段音律我好像在哪聽過，妳要不要辨認一下？」

　　UHURA皺眉，「但是——」

　　傳送的光芒打斷她的話語。

　　SULU依然埋頭研究著，「CHEKOV？這麼快就結束了？」見沒人回應，他抬頭，望見意外之人，「JIM？」

　　JIM沒有回應，他看著身旁的UHURA與SULU，神情陌生的彷彿不認識他們。

　　「艦長？」UHURA稍稍走上前，JIM的神情不太對勁，「你還好嗎？」

　　JIM立刻往後退去。

　　UHURA和SULU互看一眼，SULU悄悄拿出相位槍，設定調回『擊昏』，可那極輕的轉換聲響顯然驚擾到JIM。

　　SULU只見他轉身，以極快的速度隱沒在黑暗中。

　　「JIM！」SULU想也不想的追著JIM離開。

　　UHURA原本也想追上去，可通訊打斷她的追擊。

　　【UHURA，JIM在哪？】

　　UHURA眨眨眼，認出這道嗓音，SPOCK，他只有在著急時才會這樣稱呼艦長，「他跑了。」UHURA看向SULU離開的方向，「SULU去追他，發生什麼事？」

　　【我不清楚，他去哪了？】

　　「瀑布，我想。」

　　「我明白了，SPOCK完畢。」

　　SPOCK關閉通訊，UHURA看一眼兩人離去的方向，現在要追上他們是不可能了，但站在這枯等？想都別想。

　　一甩頭，UHURA瞪向不知何時安靜下來的樹群，怒火點亮她的眼，「你們看到了，對吧？」她堅決的走到它們面前，無畏隨時能將她壓成爛泥的腳步，「剛剛離開的人，那是我的艦長，我的朋友，他怎麼了？你們能給我一個答案嗎？」

　　嗡鳴歇止，樹木逐漸圍繞在UHURA身旁，形成一個不規則的圓。UHURA毫不退縮，她堅定的看著每顆有著特殊紋路的異星生命，渴望一個解答。

　　慢慢的，地面上，有條極細的藤蔓往UHURA爬來，它輕巧的環繞在她腳踝，那觸感是如此之輕，可在瞬間，UHURA感受到的卻是洪流般的震撼，她的一生，她的所知，她的一切，有如書本般，被檢視與閱覽，給人的感受並不厭惡，而是種全然的平靜。

　　彷彿過了數秒又彷彿過了數小時，藤蔓退去，聯接斷開，UHURA眨眨眼，若有所失，卻感到平靜的撫慰。

　　樹木再度移動，他們慢慢散開，繼續原本的遊走，可在眾樹之中，有棵依然停留在原處，它不過三尺高，銀灰色的樹幹平滑且美麗，可隨著UHURA的走近，那SULU原先以為是紋路的花紋開始以既定的方式緩慢旋轉而開，像是在看快速綻放的花苞，逐漸露出捲曲在其中的暗紫內裏。原先迴繞在枝枒間的藤蔓則攀附到那柔嫩的芽苞上，糾纏，捲繞成一顆宛如附著血肉的頭顱。

　　UHURA看著它，以清晰的語調詢問，「你能幫我嗎？」

　　『頭顱』張開它的嘴，其中，有朵花苞綻放，銀綠色的花萼顫動出一句標準的聯邦用語，「我會盡我所能。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　從一開始SULU就不認為他追得上JIM，JIM太快了，以往他跟對方玩模擬戰爭時每次都對方迅速的攻擊修理，但有些東西，他可比他強。

　　臥倒在乾枯的草葉中，SULU望著JIM越跑越遠的身影，緩緩吸氣，然後緩緩的吐出，相位槍的藍光直射向JIM背部。

　　可光輝即將接觸到的瞬間，JIM像感受到什麼般，突然臥倒，光輝險險擦過他髮梢，什麼傷害都沒造成。

　　SULU不敢置信，但他也反應極快的翻滾到另一邊，JIM的反擊在樹木上祝融出一個大洞。

　　該死！JIM是玩真的！暗罵幾句髒話，SULU接起不停低鳴的通訊器，「CHEKOV，我有點忙。」掏摸口袋，他找到幾個樣本瓶，應該夠用。

　　【那渾小子又怎麼了！？】

　　SULU眨眨眼，「嗨，醫生，」略抬頭，JIM擊中他剛拋出去的樣本瓶，「JIM正在跟我比射擊，能否請求支援？」

　　【再等一下，尖耳怪正跟CHEKOV忙著破解──你受傷了嗎？】

　　「沒有。」瞪著相位槍的設定，SULU咬唇，沒打算更改，「但快了。」

　　【告訴我JIM目前的坐標。】

　　SULU飛快的報了幾個數值，他話語剛落，森林隨即靜了下來。

　　突如其來的死寂讓SULU提高警覺，他稍稍探出頭，JIM消失了，但對方從不──他頭頂上的沉重樹枝突然掉落，準確砸中SULU的身體，壓得他動彈不得。

　　JIM從陰影中顯現，又迅速跑遠。

　　傳送器的光輝閃爍一現，金黃消失了，取而代之的是肉體互擊的悶響，還有幾道光芒的閃現，SULU很擔心，可從目前的角度望去，他只看得見黑夜與樹木。這可真不是什麼好景象，但他也沒法抱怨多久，傳送器的光輝立刻將他送回企業號的懷抱。

　　SULU躺在傳送台上，從BONES發怒的模樣他便能判斷出是誰接替他的位置──SPOCK。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　如果CHEKOV計算的沒錯，傳送後，SPOCK理應會在JIM的正上方。

　　相位槍的光輝在傳送完畢的瞬間擦過SPOCK肩頭，留下火般的痛，SPOCK並不理會，他飛快拍掉JIM手中的槍，期望盡快將對方撂倒。

　　JIM似乎也察覺到這點，從武器飛離的瞬間他立即竄入SPOCK懷中，俐落的扯開SPOCK的槍套。

　　SPOCK抓住他，扭轉JIM的手，逼迫JIM放棄。

　　JIM沒有理會手臂的疼痛，他直接踢向SPOCK，試圖掙脫，他望著SPOCK的眼沒有對方熟知的認真與趣味，反而像是黑暗的幽火，讓人備感不適。

　　預防JIM的手臂在這種不要命的攻擊下被扭斷，SPOCK只好放手，但是沒打算放走他，JIM力道比兩人練習搏擊時重上太多，比起往常技巧性的練習，現在他更像拼命。

　　在JIM即將得到自由的瞬間，SPOCK掐向他脖頸。

　　JIM宛如知道他意圖般，身子一彎，飛快的翻滾到遠處，金屬光輝在黑暗中一閃而逝，相位槍依然是他的所求。

　　SPOCK飛快的衝向前，他撲到JIM身上，想扳開他手中的武器。

　　閃光飛掠過SPOCK的小腿外側，疼痛依然不被重視，可血的氣息似乎誘來什麼，JIM一愣，神態短暫的浮現出著迷。

　　SPOCK趁機抓住JIM手腕，骨頭在他掌心發出細微的抗議。

　　JIM惱火的一拳打向SPOCK，SPOCK沒有躲開，他身體卡在JIM雙腿間，使力壓制JIM的反抗。

　　槍械掉落，骨頭發出碎裂的聲響。

　　SPOCK看著JIM眼中的陌生，他伸出手，指尖堅決且柔和的放在JIM的連接處。不過瞬間，他看見一頭異獸，發出憤怒的咆嘯，疼痛有如細碎玻璃刨過兩人間的連接，精神上的巨大痛楚讓SPOCK一震，但他沒放開，他緊抓著它，逼迫對方陷入昏睡。

　　一幅破碎的心靈碎片飛掠過SPOCK的感官，那宛如夢境，可悲痛感卻是真的，綠血與失落的痛交織成淚，與從未言說的愛情一塊，砸成碎片。

　　SPOCK斷開連接，而JIM已失去意識。

　　SPOCK望著對方，一時間，他不知該怎麼反應，最後是通訊喚醒了他，【你找到他了嗎？】

　　看著陷入沉睡的JIM，SPOCK下意識的將對方護在懷中，「我抓到他了(I have him)。」

　　【帶他上來，UHURA有事跟我們討論。】

　　BONES斷訊了。SPOCK垂眸，指尖輕柔抹去JIM臉上的髒污，許久，他才說道，「企業號，傳送兩人。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　JIM做了一個很長的夢，長到他以為自己生活在地獄中。可當他張開眼，看見BONES的瞬間，他便知道自己即將生活在地獄裡，「發生什麼事了？」乾啞著嗓音，JIM詢問。

　　「你還記得什麼？」

　　BONES迴避問題，這對JIM來說，可不是什麼好消息，「跟所有護士打嘴砲、難吃的晚餐、睡覺。」

　　「就這樣？」BONES雙手抱胸，眉挑得老高。

　　JIM心知大事不好，「怎麼了？該不會我親了你吧？」

　　BONES嘆息，「事實上，比那再嚴重一點──」

　　瞪著BONES，JIM啞口無言，「我才沒有！」

　　「沒錯，你做了。」BONES翻個白眼，「你想看錄影畫面嗎？」

　　「不用。」JIM癱在床上，認命的接受事實，「有任何人受傷嗎？」

　　BONES沉默，有那麼一瞬間，他想若是如實以告，JIM會受不了的，但他還是說了，「CHEKOV被嚇壞了，他一直以為自己做錯什麼事、SULU被樹幹砸到，大腿線性骨折，現在沒啥事了、SPOCK──」

　　JIM看向BONES，眼神透露出驚慌，「SPOCK怎麼了？」

　　BONES搔搔頭，正想回答，剛進入的SPOCK卻從旁截斷他的答案，「我沒事。」他走到JIM面前，雙手背在身後，稍稍握緊，「艦長，UHURA得到一些訊息，我想您應該想了解它們。」

　　JIM盯著SPOCK，他看得是如此專心，彷彿想找出一點記憶，可依然什麼都沒想起來，「好，我們不如直接去會議室？順便把其他人找來。」

　　「我了解了。」SPOCK稍稍退了一步，「半小時後，各幹部主管會在第一會議室集合。」

　　JIM咧嘴一笑，「謝了，SPOCK。」

　　SPOCK走遠了，JIM癱在床上，正式化為爛泥，「有多嚴重？」

　　BONES欲言又止，「JIM…」

　　「告訴我！」

　　「5%的3-4度灼傷，已經沒事了，不會有後遺症，其他大多是些不值得一提的挫傷，擦傷。」BONES嘆道，「這不是你的錯。」

　　JIM沉重的閉上眼，沒有回應。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　JIM坐在輪椅上，被BONES推進會議室。所有人交換一個擔憂的眼神。

　　JIM揮揮手，以微笑化解憂慮，「這只是BONES的大驚小怪，我沒事。」

　　BONES看了JIM一眼，「最好是。」真不知道腳踝扭傷、手腕骨折的人是誰喔？

　　JIM咧嘴一笑，毫不在乎，「報告吧，UHURA。」

　　UHURA看SPOCK一眼，SPOCK目光停留在JIM身上，並未表示什麼。

　　暗自吞口唾液，UHURA描訴起這顆行星的生命，高量氧氣與特殊的陽光讓他們演化出獨特的生態，以植物為主的奇美拉世界。

　　「難怪只找到植物。」BONES翻個白眼。

　　SULU看著UHURA，「這些植物有發展智能？」

　　UHURA輕撫過螢幕，系統隨即投映昨晚與她『溝通』的生命體，「他們自稱為行走者，他們賴以維生的真菌得靠每晚的活動散播滋長。」

　　「等等！它是怎麼跟你溝通的？」SCOTT提問，「它們沒有聲帶，不是嗎？」

　　UHURA一頓，「有類似聲帶的構造。」她叫出影像，一朵花正以標準的通用語向她解釋日與夜對它們的影響，SULU眼睛亮了起來，「它會說通用語？」

　　SCOTT注意到別的重點，「嘿！那是我的聲音！」

　　「他們會依照不同的人改變聲音。」UHURA垂下眼眸，不打算解釋為何是SCOTT的聲音，也沒人敢問，她臉色實在太可怕了，「而語言是從我這學的。」

　　JIM撫唇，「它怎麼學會的？」如此熟練的口音完全不像出於未開化地的生物之口。

　　「他們利用共生的真菌，以類似心靈感應的方式學習。」

　　「所以，它碰了妳？」

　　「沒錯。」

　　「但是妳沒有像我這樣，不是嗎？」JIM頭痛了起來，他腦袋裡可儲藏了大量軍事機密。

　　UHURA偷歔SPOCK一眼。她又看了他，JIM敢賭他們一定事先溝通過了。

　　「這是比較特殊的部分，我意思是，這些樹木，他們都是雄性，他們性情溫和，能利用陽光與水自給自足，雌性則全然不同──她們富有攻擊性，擁有各自的地盤，並以同族做為糧食。」

　　JIM乾巴巴的說，「我看起來可不像樹。」

　　「關於這點，我詢問過了，她們是夜行生物，視力不佳，靠的是氣味與熱源判斷獵物，最能吸引她們注意的是這種植物的氣味。」UHURA手一揮，系統畫面轉為一叢果樹的樣貌。

　　JIM頭埋在雙手中，發出無聲的哀嚎，他知道原因了。

　　SULU同樣的，也認出那朵花特殊的結構，「完全隨機的？」

　　UHURA無奈的點頭。

　　「而我們可愛的艦長就這樣撞了大運。」SCOTT嘆口氣，莫可奈何的說，「老兄，你真不該下去。」

　　「就跟你說別亂碰那些東西。」BONES翻個白眼。

　　「它自己飄過來的！」JIM臉都快晦青了。

　　有志一同的挖苦聲中，SPOCK淡然的詢問讓眾人注意力暫時沒跑離主題，「這些生物，他們有解釋該怎麼解除花朵的影響嗎？」

　　UHURA咬唇，這是最困難的部分，「一旦女性給予獵物記號後，只有死亡才能解除。」

　　會議室沉默。

　　SPOCK面不改色的續問，「哪一方的死亡？」

　　「他們沒說，不過，我想任何一方都可以。」UHURA看著SPOCK，眼神擔憂。

　　「太好了！我得殺了她。」JIM饒是諷刺的說，「有沒有更好的主意？」

　　SPOCK抬起頭，「事實上，有。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「不，你別想！我不允許。」若不是BONES堵著門，JIM早跑了。

　　「JIM，成熟點。」BONES頭疼的罵道。

　　「你才成熟點！」JIM回罵，「我才不要讓SPOCK被迫在我腦袋裡東翻西攪就只是為了剪斷那幾條該死的控制線！」

　　「我不是被迫。」

　　JIM瞪著SPOCK，「最好是。」

　　SPOCK雙手背在身後，沒有退縮。

　　SCOTT無視兩人的對峙，依然故我的說道，「我跟SULU還有事，先走了！」他駕輕就熟的拉住SULU，準備閃人，「不過，我得說一句，JIM，早死早超生！」

　　「滾你的，SCOTTY！」

　　SCOTT手一揮，拖著SULU走了。

　　「我會再跟他們討論，看有沒有別的解除方法。」UHURA看了SPOCK一眼，也跟著離去。

　　被留下來處理爛攤子的BONES先看向SPOCK，煩躁的嘆息，「把JIM身上的東西弄走，這是醫囑。」然後才看向JIM，「你知道我會說什麼。」

　　JIM自暴自棄的回應，「我有說『不！』的權力嗎？」

　　「你有選擇的權力，會議室？還是隔離病房？」BONES用『你今天打針要打那隻手？』的愉快語調的回應，「別逼我幫你選擇。」

　　「………」

　　雖然很想用『你這是赤裸裸的威脅！』來駁回BONES的好言好語，但JIM深知這只會讓對方動用醫療包裡的鎮定劑。揉了揉臉，JIM無可奈何的看向SPOCK，「……你確定要這麼做？」

　　「這合乎邏輯。」

　　「那就做吧。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　SPOCK溫熱的指尖落到JIM額際時，JIM下意識閉上眼，這跟老SPOCK的感覺完全不同，對方是以種懷念在碰觸JIM，而SPOCK…JIM光從對方的氣勢就感受到一股與自己不相上下的焦慮。

　　也許他根本不想這麼做…JIM漫無目的的想著，也許他是被UHURA──

　　「JIM，專心。」

　　現在你又叫我JIM了。JIM暗自翻個白眼，暫時打斷內心紛亂的思緒，SPOCK正在偷窺他呢，他可不能──才這麼想，JIM就感覺到了，那種墜入海洋般的冰冷。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　冰冷，是JIM第一個感覺，然後是溫暖，緩緩從後方包裹住他。

　　JIM好奇的睜開眼，黯淡的藍頓時佔據他所有的視野，宛如在自由落體，不過是海洋版的，無數的冰山飄過頂頭亮藍色的天際，而他，正往深海殞落。

　　好奇與詢問有如魚群，在JIM身旁流動，它們溫柔的囓咬著他，渴望答案。

　　JIM試探性的移動手指，他看見指尖在魚群的親吻下消融，化為無形，而他的感受並非恐懼，而是種暖和的理解，他在調查他，他在分解他，奇特的是，他同時間也了解了他。

　　他化為他的一部分，感受到不屬於自己的灼熱與溫暖。

　　深海的暗藍逐漸取代原先的明亮，隱約的紅照亮理應被黑暗掩蔽的視野，火焰在海洋深處奔騰，準備將他吞食殆盡。

　　JIM沒有抗拒，他沉溺其中，等待逝去。而當他以為自己會消失在深海裡時，光芒再度灑落。他張開眼，發覺與自己對望的幽黑，有著神似的渴求。

　　「如何？」BONES不耐煩的詢問。

　　「沒有發現。」SPOCK收回手，緩慢且遲疑。

　　JIM舔舔嘴，感受到肌膚上的涼意，他會想念這個。

　　SPOCK將手背在身後，掩飾指尖的顫抖，「也許是不夠徹底。」稍微停頓，他又道，「但我無法繼續深入。」

　　「為何？」

　　「這有違常理。」

　　SPOCK垂下眼眸，JIM認為他有所保留，「怎麼說？」

　　SPOCK看向他，幽光在眼中閃爍，「不像現在，那將是不可逆的。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「他討厭我。」JIM窩在輪椅上，整個身子縮成一團。

　　「是啊，我也討厭你。」BONES翻個白眼，繼續寫病歷，「你不是跟UHURA有約嗎？」

　　「BONES！那不一樣！」JIM無視BONES的抱怨，依然縮著不動。

　　「哪種不一樣？」BONES抬起眼，「就我所知，你大概是唯一能跟冷血怪物相處的人。」

　　「還是不一樣…」

　　「JIM，要嘛你就說清楚，要嘛你就乖乖閉上嘴，先說，我不聽細節！不聽人名！」

　　JIM悶悶的回，「他討厭我。」

　　「不，他沒有。」BONES起身，把JIM連人帶椅的推向門口，「沒有人會在討厭對方時還過來接你出院。」

　　硬拉JIM起身，BONES幾乎要把JIM塞到在門口等待以久的SPOCK懷裡，「滾出我的病房。」說完，他視線落到SPOCK身上，「別再讓他進來。」

　　SPOCK微挑眉，「我無法保證未來的事。」

　　BONES瞪了SPOCK一眼。

　　JIM眨眨眼，無奈的說，「兩位，我還在這呢。」

　　「閉嘴，混小子。」BONES語調中的寵愛多於抱怨，「別鬧到我得離開這裡。」

　　「是，媽咪。」

　　BONES狠狠拍了JIM後腦勺一掌，走了。

　　JIM看著SPOCK，咧開了笑，「UHURA在等了？」

　　「距離出發還有十分鐘。」

　　「謝了。」

　　JIM頭也不回的往傳送室走去，SPOCK跟在他身後。一種欲言又止的沉默在兩人間瀰漫，JIM沒打算發話，而SPOCK顯然決定要打破僵局。

　　「艦長，我──」

　　「你敢道歉我就關你兩天禁閉。」JIM翻個白眼，死心眼的瓦肯人！「我差點把你燒成木炭，我想我更該向你道歉。」

　　「您──」

　　JIM舉起手，打斷SPOCK的話語，「既然你不接受我的，我也不接你的，那麼我想這件事就這樣完了，行不？」

　　SPOCK一頓，「這兩種事不能混為一談。」

　　「老天，就只有你會這麼想。」拍了拍SPOCK的肩，JIM繼續前行，「走吧，我得在UHURA發火前抵達傳送室。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　金黃色的夕陽模糊三人的身影，UHURA看著SPOCK，對於對方的出現感到意外，JIM則無視BONES的醫囑，靠在石堆旁，欣賞異鄉之景。夕陽沉沒，樹木再度活動，瀑布旁依然死寂，UHURA提過的銀灰樹木從樹林中走出，緩緩在他們面前『綻放』。出乎JIM意料，它並沒有『碰觸』他，它只稍稍傾斜頭，觀察他頸旁的傷口。

　　「對不起，你被標記了。」

　　若有任何聲音能確切表達『愛莫能助』的情緒，肯定就是這棵樹的嗓音。

　　「那麼，我只要跟你們上床就行？」

　　「艦長！」

　　JIM看了UHURA一眼，他沒忽略SPOCK訝異的目光，但他現在不能管這個，「我相信UHURA解釋過我們的不同，我沒辦法給妳們孩子。」

　　「而我們也無法猜測月光的旨意，」沒被JIM的直接觸怒，它偏著頭，這才打量起JIM臉，藤蔓開始綻放，血紅遍布在暗紫肌理上，彷彿腐壞的死亡，「祂選上你，自有其原因。」

　　JIM沒被突如其來的變化嚇著，他注視面前逐漸泛紅的花朵，挑釁般的詢問，「什麼原因？自相殘殺嗎？」他注意到SPOCK的緊繃，但他實在忍不住，「我不是為此而來的。」

　　「我很清楚，」它縮回頭，紅花盡逝，香氣消退，「我們之中，曾有過成功違抗召喚的例子，但你們的本質太柔弱，沒有支撐的骨幹，死亡很快就會到來。」它偏頭，示意瀑布旁的樹林，「如果可以，我們希望血脈延續，統治那處的吟唱者繼承一個古老的血脈，不過，這向來難以強求。」

　　JIM舔舔嘴唇，渴望的詢問，「那些人，他們是怎麼成功的？」

　　樹木略往後退去，花朵染上一抹柔和的淡綠，「這你已經有答案了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　稍晚，SPOCK收到短信，來至BONES。

　　【那渾小子順了我兩支針，找他出來！】

　　醫生的用詞讓SPOCK稍稍挑眉，手邊的實驗須照看，照理來說，他無法離開，不過，他找不到原因拒絕。

　　系統告知JIM仍留在艦內，至於位在何處，結果不明。而對方利用職權拒絕電腦搜索也不是一天兩天的事了。

　　SPOCK稍微斟酌些許，直徑往電梯走去，他也許知道JIM在哪。

　　JIM，如SPOCK推測的，倒掛在三尺高的淨水管上，做著非他職責，但例行性的維護保養，據SCCOT說，他待在這快五個小時了，而結束值班也不過是六小時前的事。

　　「艦長。」站到JIM下方，SPOCK喚，「醫療長想得知你取用他藥物的意圖，」頓了頓，他提醒般的說，「過度操勞並不會減輕你的症狀。」

　　「最後一句是BONES說的？」JIM倒掛金鉤，頭下腳上的看著SPOCK。

　　SPOCK略抬頭，迎上對方似笑非笑的目光，「不是。」他又道，「但我有個理論，也許有用。」

　　JIM躍下支架，他落在SPOCK身旁，寬鬆的衣領正好露出頸旁的傷，「說來聽聽？」拉起衣物下擺，JIM試圖抹去臉上的油汙，卻沒想到越抹越髒。

　　SPOCK看著對方花貓般的臉，出乎意料的，心情愉悅，「心靈融合。」

　　JIM眨眨眼，「你已經做過了。」

　　「時間上的不同，這裡生物時間隸屬於夜晚，而你出現異狀也是在沉睡時，也許，能藉此找到它們控制的方式。」

　　JIM看著SPOCK，臉色一沉，「但你也有可能再度被我攻擊。」

　　SPOCK雙手被在身後，「我不否定這個可能性。」

　　JIM揉著臉，嘆口氣，「如果我沒記錯的話，上一次你用『有違常理』做為理由中斷整件事，而現在為何要繼續下去？」

　　「這是我的工作職責。」

　　JIM看著SPOCK。他看他看得如此之久，彷彿要回絕SPOCK的提議，但他依然──

　　「……好吧，不過，這次得在我房間。」

　　「理應如此。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　JIM的房間，SPOCK並不陌生，在兩人共用衛浴的情況下，他曾不經意瞥見許多細節，那看起來是溫暖且令人昏昏欲睡。而JIM正躺在那柔軟的床上，翻來覆去，有如一條即將窒息的魚，「我睡不著！」他撐起身，自暴自棄的揉著臉。

　　「也許能試試看醫療長的建議？」

　　「BONES的建議是一棍子打昏我。」JIM翻個白眼，「老天！我都打兩支針了！」

　　「焦慮與緊張是影響睡眠的幾種原因之一，如果你需要，我能離開──」

　　「不用，你待在這很好！」急忙打斷SPOCK的話語，JIM又癱回床上，「我只是，一點睡欲都沒有。」

　　「我能教你一些冥想的方法。」

　　「那對我而言太刺激了。」

　　JIM翻個身，昏黃光線下SPOCK可見他炯炯有神的目光，「你有發現什麼有趣的東西嗎？」

　　SPOCK雖然想回『這些你都能在實驗室研究方案查詢到』，但，他仍說，「我相信，這不是能引發睡欲的好話題。」

　　JIM眨眨眼，渴求般的說，「也許有用。」

　　SPOCK用種沉默的無奈看著顯然在耍賴的JIM，對方神情如此疲憊，他想不出拒絕的理由，「請告訴我第一個樣品。」

　　JIM微笑，「那是一團灰黃色的棉絮，」他慵懶卻清楚的說，「開著細小的白花，外形有如雪花。」

　　「是的，的確如此，那是──」

　　「拜託，說人話，好嗎？」

　　SPOCK看了JIM一眼，抱怨對方的得寸進尺。

　　JIM咧嘴一笑，舉起雙手投降，「抱歉，我的錯。」

　　SPOCK無聲的嘆息，當他輕聲的訴說起目前得知的所有時，他口中的話語出乎意料外的淺顯易懂且鉅細靡遺。

　　JIM瞇起眼，半躺在他旁邊，傾聽對方在思緒中勾勒出一個又一個陌生的世界，那聽起來是如此美好且純淨。

　　而在SPOCK低沉的聲調中，逐漸的，他的呼吸越來越緩，眼皮沉重得彷彿睡神終於想到還有他這麼一個失眠患者，急忙呼喚他入夢。

　　不過十來分，JIM睡著了，他一手垂在床旁，神情放鬆得有如無憂的少年。

　　SPOCK望著他，他的目光如此專注，彷彿能從JIM身上找出一條嶄新的定律，一條清晰且複雜的邏輯。SPOCK想要了解它，卻無從下手。

　　JIM皺了皺眉，他翻個身，頭埋在枕頭中，嘴裡低喃模糊的話語。難以入眠，睡眠周期的迅速進展，這些都是UHURA提過的症狀，動眼期將被拉長，夢境永無止境，宛如陷入昏睡中，只不過時間將是數以千年。SPOCK不想如此。

　　極輕的，SPOCK將手放在JIM臉龐，準確的找到融合點，彷彿天生如此。

　　瓦肯禱詞的伴隨下，SPOCK在黑暗中墜落。他底下，是永無止境的宇宙，一個閃爍燦爛光輝的星雲正等待他的進入。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　跟之前相比，星雲的光輝黯淡許多。上次，有如恆星，燦爛莫名，這次卻如餘火，隱約難辨，這不該是入睡應有的狀況。幾顆流星巡繞在SPOCK身旁，帶走他身上的細塵，他的一部分，SPOCK知道，這些代表他的微光將會化為一絲一縷，編織成為無可抹滅的存在。

　　SPOCK逐漸往下沉，流星開始夾雜片段的記憶，這是BONES發火的怒容，那是UHURA的倩影，許許多多艦員的畫面來來去去，交織成美麗的光影，可SPOCK卻從未見著自己或是JIM家人的記憶。

　　那就像灰暗的缺損，讓這塊絢爛的光影蒙上遺憾的暗影。

　　SPOCK繼續往墜落。黑暗掩去星光的光輝，沉重的排斥感驅離了SPOCK身旁的流星，一顆接一顆，星群離開了，再也沒有回來，但有一個卻留了下來，它就像團幽火，固執的黏附在SPOCK肩上，不肯離去。

　　排斥逐漸凝聚成壓迫，令人窒息的抗拒與敵意讓SPOCK越來越難以深入，他不肯放棄，他知道自己找到來源。然後，在最深處的黑暗中，他看見一雙眼──那隻身形與黑暗化為一體的異獸，牠睜著幽火般的眼，龐大的身軀與化為藤蔓的指爪阻擋了SPOCK的去路。

　　SPOCK走向前，好奇的觀望，他看見不安，他看見憤怒，他也看見了恐懼，「離開。」勸說般的，他道，「他非你族類，無法達成你的期望。」

　　異獸低吼，牠膨脹身形，黑暗易發濃厚，原本遙遠的星光變得更加暗淡。

　　SPOCK沒有後退，他向前走去，看見幾道的光芒從異獸體內乍現，瞬間消失了蹤跡。

　　見低吼無效，冰冷開始盤據，霜雪從黑暗蔓延而出，虛擬的疼痛嚙咬著SPOCK，幾乎將他逼退。可SPOCK肩上的幽火卻提供些許溫暖，那就像JIM，即使在絕望中，也要盡可能的提供幫助。

　　感受頸旁的溫度，SPOCK微笑，他又往前走了一步。

　　異獸發出咆嘯，牠體內的光芒再度綻現。

　　水流緩緩從SPOCK腳下流淌，冰霜退去，SPOCK沒有理會，他走到異獸面前，堅決且毫不妥協的說，「他不屬於你。」

　　在巨大且令人痛苦的低鳴聲中，無數被壓抑許久的光輝有如洪流般抹去黑暗的存在。

　　SPOCK被吞食殆盡，他的精神屏障徹底消失，無數星子旋繞在他身旁，歡暢的帶走所有。

　　有什麼正在形成。

　　而當SPOCK意識到那是什麼時，他如被火燒灼般，斷然中止兩人間的連接。

　　粗喘著氣，SPOCK無視精神上的痛楚，堅決的將手拉離JIM臉龐，他無法這麼做。

　　JIM在此時睜開了眼，將他的痛苦盡收眼裡。

　　「SPOCK，」他喚，嗓音輕柔，怕嚇著了人。

　　SPOCK沒有回應，他站起身，雙手背在身後，「……我相信您現在能睡個好覺了，艦長。」他無意傷害JIM，可JIM表情卻瞬間毫無血色。

　　「謝謝你。」低下頭，JIM苦澀的說，「你可以離開了。」

　　SPOCK走了，他沒有回頭。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　早晨，即使是瞎子都能察覺到異狀。艦橋安靜得跟死城沒兩樣，對身處其中的人來說，也許連死城都還有幾份溫情。而製造出這種氣氛的兩人一待在位置上，目光死活不離開面板，二坐在中央，臉色極差的處理所有。

　　CHEKOV的求救信傳遍全艦(當然，除某兩人以外)，SCOTT的提議很快被打回票(SCOTTY，我沒心情。)，UHURA也是(實驗室需要人手)，BONES是最後一個上場的(他忙到快掛，實在不想理這檔子事)，他一到艦橋，目光立刻落到JIM身上，「你需要檢查。」

　　JIM癱在椅子上，要死不活的回應，「不能等到下班嗎？」

　　BONES完全不吃他這套，「現在。」

　　JIM嘆口氣，乖乖跟BONES離開。

　　即將走到電梯門口時，JIM才想到他得轉移職務，可艦長椅上已經有人了，那深藍色的身影只讓他臉色變得更差，但他依然什麼都沒說，沉默的與BONES離開。

　　電梯門一關，BONES立刻用藏在袖子裡的針管襲擊JIM。

　　「嘿！這是為了什麼！？」摀著隱隱發疼的頸側，JIM飛快的往後退。

　　「你沒睡好。」BONES說完，立刻打了第二針。

　　陷入無路可逃的處境，JIM除嘴砲外，還真抵擋不了對方的攻擊，「BONES！！！」

　　無視慘叫，BONES繼續手頭活，「營養不良。」話剛說完，他糾住JIM衣領，給了第三針。

　　「──虐待病人！！！」

　　「並沒有。」翻個白眼，BONES收起針筒，「這全為了檢查。」

　　電梯再度開啟，醫療長推著哇哇亂叫的艦長進入醫療間。

　　「坐下。」BONES隨手拉了兩把椅子，自己佔據其中一把，「不要讓我打第四針。」

　　JIM乖乖坐下，「我沒事。」

　　BONES冷哼，「我這的求救信都堆得跟山一樣高了，你敢說沒事？」

　　JIM瞪他，以沉默表達抗議。

　　多年相處下，BONES自然深知對方性情，「事實上，我也懶得處理，不過這樣我就得簽署兩份請假同意書。」

　　「………」

　　從BONES的表情來看，這兩份請假書絕對不屬於SULU或CHEKOV。

　　JIM認栽，他臉埋在掌心中，嘆道，「他恨我。」

　　BONES眨眨眼，這可來真的了，「發生什麼事？」

　　JIM苦笑，「昨晚，他把這該死的牙印處理掉了，但…當整件事結束後，他看著我的模樣就像在看怪物。」

　　BONES了解這是什麼感受，他也曾有過，「需要我幫忙嗎？」

　　「不，不用。」

　　JIM搓揉眉間，疲憊的嘆息，「我會沒事的。」

　　「JIM…」

　　「給我一點時間，行不？我發誓我會沒事的。」只是這段時間有多長？JIM自己也不知道。

　　「好吧。」BONES在PADD上標記些什麼，「有需要就跟我說一聲。」

　　JIM微笑，隨即想起一件事，「說到幫忙，UHURA想請你下船一趟。」

　　「想都別想。」立刻否決。

　　JIM眨眨眼，「你連原因都不聽嗎？」

　　「除非有人死了──JIM！放下我的PADD！我不要去！」

　　JIM當作什麼都沒聽到的從椅子蹦跳起身，「BONES！該是你治療恐懼症的時候了。」

　　「JIM！！！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　玻璃流轉出炫目的流光，蒼白色調與光滑線路包裹著此地的冰冷，悄然的化為構築的血與肉。SPOCK待在實驗室已半個值班日，他重複手上的實驗，渴望能從熟悉的日常生活中獲得一絲穩定，照理來說，他理應導致心神全投至在此，可他沒有。每時每刻，他不由自主的回想一幕景象，一張半隱藏在黑暗中，被絕望佔據的臉，JIM的臉，他臉上的悲痛是如此劇烈，彷彿整個人將瞬間崩碎。

　　SPOCK無法理解，也不敢理解(奇特，他也有逃避的時候)是什麼讓JIM產生如此的反應，他看起來，彷彿隨時都會死去。

　　放下樣本瓶，SPOCK沒分析出任何想要的結果，反而導致他雙眼乾澀，頭痛欲裂，可他依然沒有結束的打算。

　　傳呼器響起，UHURA傳來訊息，語調急切且慌張，【SPOCK！JIM離開了！】

　　SPOCK無視突然陡降的室溫，「請解釋這句話？」

　　【他、】簡短的深呼吸後，UHURA平靜許多的說道，【他攻擊我跟BONES，離開了。】

　　「他的意識清楚嗎？」

　　【老天！叫那冷血怪物滾過來！沒人追得上那渾小子！】

　　【BONES！你不能起來！】

　　【通訊器給我！】

　　BONES搶過通訊器，【聽著！我不知道你做了什麼或你在想什麼，但是KIRK是艦長而你是他的大副，不管你喜不喜歡這個人，你都有義務要把他找回來！】

　　SPOCK垂眸，「我明白了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　森林是幽暗且死寂的，SPOCK落在林中，除了風鳴，沒聽見任何聲音，JIM可能跑很遠了。

　　「SCOTT，我需要坐標。」

　　【JIM正往瀑布移動，真的不需要我把他傳回來？】

　　「沒有這個必要。」

　　【你知道嗎？我剛開始不覺得幫JIM裝GPS是個好主意，但現在感覺這是個天殺的好主意。】

　　「艦長有其隱私。」

　　關閉通訊，SPOCK開始奔跑，他不再封閉與JIM的聯繫，可令他害怕的是，有別於平日有如洪水般的感情，現在他感受到的，只有虛無。這不該如此。

　　水聲逐近，SPOCK不由得加快速度，他得把JIM找回來，然後──然後繼續當他不存在？連接傳來諷刺的笑聲，好一個偽善物種。

　　SPOCK止步，他重新探測連接，依然只有黑暗，但多了點血腥。莫名的憤怒突如掌管他所有思緒，可這情緒卻像丟到深井裡的石子，激不起一點回應。

　　收斂心神，SPOCK再度封閉自己，他面前只餘黑暗。

　　SPOCK奔跑著，他無視危險，直接躍下懸崖，急切的在岸邊尋找，卻見水霧迷漫，模糊了視野。

　　「艦長？」緊握相位槍，SPOCK呼喚。

　　幽光像呼應般閃現於黑暗中，SPOCK舉起槍，又平靜的垂落。

　　是JIM，他正站在水岸旁，觀望夜霧蔓延。

　　「艦長？」SPOCK試探性的發問。

　　JIM轉頭，看著SPOCK的目光是前所未有的冷漠，他不認得他，但也沒離開，他頸旁的傷口正泊泊滲血，暗紅染汙整個前胸。

　　SPOCK緩慢的往JIM走去，他平靜的伸出手，不願冒著將對方嚇跑的可能性，「JIM，」他喚，同時伸出精神上的探手，「跟我回去。」

　　JIM看著他，亮藍的眼眸倒映出SPOCK的模樣，他沒有動作，但他也沒有退後。

　　這給SPOCK一點希望，他再度往JIM走去，縮短兩人間的距離。

　　可他即將碰觸到對方時，有什麼從後方攻擊他，那細長靈活的尾部有如鞭子緊勒住他的頸子，輕而易舉的將SPOCK拖離JIM身邊。

　　SPOCK被旋轉，被甩動，他被捲繞在一個由肌肉與鱗甲組成的牢籠中，即使使出全力也無法動彈。缺氧的窒息感並非因他受縛，而是那緩緩收緊的尾部，它正把空氣擠出他的肺、壓碎他的骨骼。

　　尾部從水中探出，不遠處，一團墨綠色的藤蔓正緩緩浮現，在雜亂的墨黑髮絲中，它露出白皙的顏面，血紅的眼眸在雙層眼瞼下張開，將一切盡收眼裡。

　　逐漸的，它從河中爬出，與水裡的靈活相比，它的動作緩慢且艱難，甚至得靠細瘦的手臂爬抓地面，支撐起上半身，而這纖細猶如女性的身軀上半身布滿細小柔軟的鱗片，下半身則緩緩聚集成巨大結實，有如蟒蛇般宛長的尾巴。

　　它沒有理會SPOCK──它到手的獵物──它直往JIM爬去。

　　SPOCK正在窒息，骨頭在壓力下發出無聲的慘叫，相位槍被扭曲成一團難辨的金屬，他無法動彈，甚至發不出任何聲。他只能看著。

　　SPOCK在逐漸模糊的視線中看著那東西張開血腥的口部，露出有如花瓣的利牙，它渴望JIM的血，而JIM沒有任何拒絕的跡象。

　　不！無聲的，SPOCK發出哀鳴，而尾巴像察覺到他的掙扎，反射性的收緊。

　　SPOCK聽見肋骨斷裂的聲響。

　　劇痛中，SPOCK聽見那東西發出低沉的嗓音，「我的JIM。」那東西捧著JIM的臉，貪婪的親吻他毫無血色的唇，「殺了他。」

　　SPOCK沒有分辨出那是他自己的嗓音，他無心分辨。

　　JIM舉起相位槍，他瞄準SPOCK，眼中毫無溫情。

　　SPOCK拒絕閉上眼。

　　相位槍的光芒刺痛他佈滿血絲的眼。

　　束縛突然一鬆，甜美的空氣頓時充滿SPOCK的肺部，他貪婪的呼吸。

　　異物發出野獸般的低吼，可隨即化為成一灘血霧，JIM殺了它。而他看著面前的屍體，身子隨之癱軟。

　　「SPOCK。」是他最後說出的句子。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　傳送的光芒再度亮起，SPOCK半跪半抱著JIM出現在眾人面前，JIM癱軟在他懷中，虛弱無骨，血流滿地，將SPOCK與自己的衣服染成不祥的暗紫。

　　BONES的怒吼震醒所有人，醫護人員忙碌起來，各種儀器與訊息四處飛竄。

　　SPOCK被帶入醫療間，除JIM以外，他的目光從不停留。護士熟練的固定他手臂的斷骨，提供氧氣，可他卻見落在地面的鮮血，逐漸匯集成汪洋。

　　儀器規律聲響越來越慢，BONES咆嘯各式各樣的醫囑，藥物一支又一支的開啟，有人跳上床，有人帶來大量的血袋。

　　低響逐漸停止，恐懼隨之蔓延。

　　SPOCK閉上眼，讓黑暗壟罩，一個微弱的光芒悄然從連接另一端飄來，他捧著它，感受掌心上一明一滅的光芒，他渴望能延續這份溫暖，但他不知該如何去做。

　　剛開始，SPOCK給予它理智，他的思考，他的邏輯，然後，他又給它了記憶，承諾與願景，到最後，他把自己的所有都丟了出去，希望能得到一點回應。

　　光芒卻更加微弱，彷彿隨時滅去。

　　SPOCK心裡某處開始崩毀。

　　他開始乞求，可已無人傾聽。

　　SPOCK閉上眼，悲傷凝聚成水滴，悄然滴落。

　　轉眼間，光芒增強，金黃色的火焰頓時從SPOCK掌心中竄出，吞食所有。

　　這並不疼痛，相反的，SPOCK感受到溫暖與無止境的愛情。

　　SPOCK。

　　有人正呼喚著他。

　　SPOCK毫不猶豫的回應。

　　SPOCK張開眼，規律的儀器低響再度迴盪在醫療間。

　　BONES疲憊卻欣喜的咒罵，「渾小子！害我費那麼多功夫。」

　　放鬆的嘆息與笑語再度出現在人們口中。

　　SPOCK躺在床上，悄然微笑。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　A班，SPOCK身為代理艦長的第三天，一切按照規章行事，SULU和UHURA(後頭還跟著CHEKOV)一同研究此星球的歷史，三天不到的時光想收集完近千年的歷史或許是困難的，但從三人神采奕奕的模樣來看，他們壓根不在乎。

　　幾十名艦員自願幫忙研究，他們再三保證不會破壞原有的生態環境，SPOCK讓他們與科學班一起工作，學習不同的生態，他們或多或少會在這顆星球上緩解一些思鄉之情。

　　BONES脾氣更加暴躁，任何人都知道這代表JIM恢復得越來越好，幾名親近的艦員探訪過被限制病房中的艦長，很快便因JIM每天的例行的詢問被轟出醫療室(你失了近2/3的血！天知道還染上什麼疾病！在數值恢復正常前，閉上你的嘴！)

　　SPOCK未探視JIM，他還不想。還有很多事得處理(如山高的報告)，更有許多事得開始，他忙到不得不架出精神屏障，溫柔的將總徘徊在外的思緒分開，這不是全然的阻擋，而是溫和許多的提醒，他依然在，只是還無法處理。

　　而對方的確接受到他的訊息，他開始等待。

　　溫柔的視線停留在SPOCK身後，清楚明確的表達意圖。

　　SPOCK感謝對方的耐心，真的。

　　即使這可能會將整件事變得更加困難，也是如此。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　來到此星球的第六天傍晚，SPOCK接到BONES的訊息，信中簡單明確的表示JIM即將出院。

　　閱後，SPOCK關閉PADD，他透過連接向另一頭看去，毫不意外的發現，另一人也在回望著他。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜深，所有人昏昏欲睡之際，SPOCK進入醫療室，值班的護士忙著文書工作，指引方向後便收回好奇的目光。

　　SPOCK走向病房，幽暗中，只有電腦的螢光與床頭燈的昏黃為他引路。

　　JIM窩在床上，聚精會神的與電腦下棋。

　　SPOCK悄然走近，他沒有出聲，JIM卻像早知道般，輕聲說道，「我還以為你不會來了。」

　　「諸事繁忙。」對於這幾天的混亂，SPOCK只如此評論。

　　JIM嘴角扯出微笑，彷彿得知所有，「下一盤如何？我跟電腦下煩了。」

　　「我的榮幸。」

　　JIM手一揮，亂中有序的棋盤又恢復開戰前整齊，「你持白？」

　　SPOCK沒反對，JIM富有血色的臉龐與光潔的頸部足以讓他維持一陣子的好心情。

　　JIM飛快的移動旗子，SPOCK跟進，跟實物不同，系統投映出的映象讓他們能透過但藍色的光譜看清彼此。

　　JIM反應極快的開啟戰局，出手極狠，彷彿未經思索。

　　SPOCK沉穩的擋下所有的攻擊，一點一滴扳回整個局面。

　　雙方彼此拉鋸，互不相讓。

　　棋局進行到一半時，JIM開口，「BONES說，我能活下來是個奇蹟。」他直率的看著SPOCK，彷彿了解所有，「正常來說，失血到幾乎沒有的人不可能有如此穩定的狀況，這幾天他一直在感嘆『禍害遺千年』這類的話，但我有不同的想法。」

　　移動兵卒，JIM吃下SPOCK的城。

　　SPOCK撫唇，思索被打亂的局面，「你認為我做了什麼。」他撤回皇后，一方面保守的將她拉離戰火，一方面也設下陷阱，「但能否存活，仰賴的依然是自已。」

　　「我知道，求生意志啥的。」JIM一揮手，彷彿那不值一提，「但那個當下，人們口中的『被神召喚』時，我的確感受到什麼，事實上，我現在依然感受得到。」他隨意的移動兵卒，落下了一個餌，「你知道那是什麼嗎？SPOCK？」

　　「當時，你我之間出現一個連接。」SPOCK坦承，「我或許提供一點幫忙。」他以皇后帶領另一場進攻，JIM緊跟而上，他咬了餌。

　　JIM微笑，「跟以往一樣。」他思索棋局目前的走向，漫不經心的詢問，「單向的？」一個停頓間，JIM放棄那美好的餌食，轉向他處攻擊，「還是有所不同？」

　　「有介於雙方狀況與當時的情形，它形成雙向的狀態。」SPOCK輕巧避開JIM的進攻，轉到主力上，他等待JIM的皇后，「如果您覺得不妥，我能撤銷它。」後一句他說的並不甘願，但沒表現出來。

　　「撤銷？」JIM稍微睜大眼，眨了眨，隨即笑了，「不，沒這個必要，這樣挺好的。」他舔了舔唇，愉快的說，「我挺喜歡現在這樣。」

　　見SPOCK挑眉，JIM連忙補充，「但我不知道你是否也是如此。」他抬眸，對上SPOCK的目光，「你不想要它嗎？SPOCK？」

　　SPOCK發現自己難以回答，照理來說，他該承認，可另一方面，又如此欣喜，彷彿否決的答案即將蹦躍出口，「……我不確定您是否真的明瞭整件事的嚴重性，JIM。」斟酌許久，他道，「這非了解彼此這麼簡單的東西。」他把玩剛到手的城堡，心神不寧。

　　JIM笑了，「你可以教我。」他撐起身，往前靠近SPOCK，「我是個好學生。」

　　「我知道。」SPOCK沒有退縮，他任由JIM入侵私人空間，屏障正在崩解，可他真的他媽的一點都不在乎，「我閱覽過你的紀錄。」

　　JIM挑眉，饒是興味，「真的？」他暫緩攻擊，漫不經心的移動兵卒，「發現什麼有趣的嗎？」

　　「令人印象深刻。」SPOCK移動王棋，突然發現它處於危險地帶，他得撤退。

　　JIM注意到SPOCK的移動，「除此之外？」

　　「我──」SPOCK張口欲言，言語卻飛出腦袋，他感受到JIM溫暖的體熱，他喜歡如此。

　　JIM略偏頭，等待回應，他又走了一步，風險極大，但極可能贏來勝利女神的關愛。

　　SPOCK吞口唾液，「……我想，不管如何，我相信你都會是個令人驕傲的伴侶。」他迴避JIM的目光，再度移動皇后。

　　JIM整張臉都亮了，他更靠近SPOCK，幾乎要貼在對方身上，「那麼，你現在要給你的伴侶什麼獎賞？」

　　SPOCK稍稍拉回理智，他飛快的看一眼棋盤，他即將被將死，而JIM只需走出那麼一步，「無論你想要什麼，都是合乎邏輯的。」他低喃，聲量剛好能被JIM聽見。

　　JIM笑了，他笑得那麼燦爛，足以點亮黑暗。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隔日，JIM回到艦橋，臉上洋洋得意的笑容即使是UHURA的冷言諷語都無法讓它消失。

　　BONES早放棄提醒這件事，任由JIM拖著他的大副到處跑，死活就是不來醫療間複檢(不過最後他還是來了，被SULU與CHEKOV騙來的…)。

　　而在檢查過後，BONES才一個轉身，JIM已經蹦到門口，邊說自己跟SCOTT有約邊跑得無影無蹤。

　　BONES看了SPOCK一眼，無奈的嘆息，「他是你的責任了。」

　　SPOCK對此沒有任何意見。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夕陽剛落，樹群再度開始每夜的活動。

　　瀑布旁，有一具冰冷的屍體，它橫躺在河岸上，鱗甲盡碎，暗紫體液宛如細小的河流在土地裡流淌。

　　萬籟俱寂，夜風混著花香，吹撫枝枒，幾片半透明的葉子隨風舞動，它溫柔的飄落在屍體上，彷彿想抹去此地的血腥。

　　屍體開始顫動，它柔軟的肚腹膨脹凸起，彷彿裡頭有什麼東西正在掙扎，想離開冰冷的死亡。

　　失去生命的腹部無法承受這樣劇烈的活動，沒多久便破裂了，一塊塊半凝固的血液溢流而出，隨之出現的，還有一團難以辨明的血肉。

　　緩慢的，這團血肉撐起自己年幼且柔軟的身軀，它抬起頭，張開一雙屬於人類的眼。

 

　　The End.


End file.
